Midnight Love
by VengefulMoon
Summary: [Lemon oneshot, kids are to stay off this, oh, and it's my first one by the way] [KiraLacus] Love can be too much for people sometimes, especially for a couple of coordinators. [I must've picked a lame title for this...]


**VM: Okay, no kids allowed on this one, lemon alert!**

**Athrun: Sound the alarm! Lemon alert!**

**Everyone: (locks every kid out of the room)**

**Cagalli: Who's the love-making duo of the day?**

**VM: Lacus and Kira.**

**Kira: (blushes wildly)**

**Lacus: (does the same)**

**VM: I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

Midnight Love

(A/N: It might not be very detailed. Sorry if this doesn't catch your eye.)

A wild kiss, hands sliding up and down the other's body, an intimate move that makes one or the other moan in pleasure…

These are the things you would expect a couple to be doing when you're not around to see it.

And this is the case of what's happening between a certain brown-haired prince, namely Kira, and a pink haired princess, that being Lacus, of course.

Loud moans tearing themselves from the two lovers' mouths, Kira deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into Lacus' mouth and letting it caress hers. And they loved it with all their heart and soul.

…The only problem is, they're not joined as one. This would be the first time that they made love to each other, and straight after their wedding day, too. Nothing would stop them from doing this.

Kira tore off Lacus' baby blue shirt, along with the brassiere that was underneath. He slid down and started sucking on her breasts, hungry for her taste. She, while moaning in pleasure, arched her back off the bed, burying her hands in his hair. He responded by sucking harder, letting his tongue slide across her nipples and sliding his right hand underneath her skirt.

"Kira, what are you thinking about?" Lacus asked, moaning loudly.

"You'll see, my princess. You'll see." He answered huskily, sliding two of his fingers inside her tight, wet sheath, thrusting at a steady pace. She practically screamed in pleasure, her hands removing themselves from his hair and moving to grab the sheets.

After five minutes of this, she was practically close to hitting her climax, but he suddenly stopped.

She wondered about why he did that all of a sudden.

Kira saw this curious look on her face and removed the rest of her clothing, sliding down her body and stopping at the one thing that's making her go insane.

And this became something of its own accord.

"May I?" He asked, giving her a seductive smile.

"Yes…" She replied, watching as his tongue started moving around her wet folds teasingly. She howled in complete and utter pleasure, her grip on the sheets tightening as her control slowly slipped away.

He saw this and deliberately stopped again for a moment, then started licking again a second later.

Her howling became louder and louder with each lick, and she eventually climaxed, her last remaining shreds of control slipping away as her juices flowed into Kira's mouth.

He bolted away from her body and swallowed her nectar, male pride forcing its way through his neck.

"Now give me some of the same." He said seductively as he removed his clothing, sitting down on the bed and pulling Lacus' head towards his erect and throbbing cock.

"I've got only one thing to say…" Lacus said as she started sucking on his hardness. "You drive me crazy."

Kira threw his head back, screaming, almost howling the same way she did as his erection disappeared into her mouth. She smiled wickedly at the noise he was making as she sucked harder and faster.

…And after ten minutes, he climaxed the same way she did.

He put her back on the bed, placing the tip of his manhood on her slit.

"Are you ready for this?" Kira asked.

"Yeah…I'm ready." Lacus answered, feeling her womanhood stretch itself as his cock slid inside her.

His thrusts were at a steady pace as their moans began to fill up the room. She pulled him down for a deep kiss, thrusting her hips into his in synch and letting her nails glide down his back, leaving small red welts on it. He moaned into the kiss, his hips going faster and faster as the kiss turned into a wild tongue duel and becoming soaked in her juices, he even started massaging her breasts in a circular motion to add up to the pleasure.

"Go faster, Kira! Faster!" Lacus screamed as she thrust her hips desperately into his, their love covering them as if they were under a waterfall.

Kira had lost every single shred of his control before she screamed those words, however, as his thrusts became wild, hard, fast and deep, their moans turning into screams of each other's names as they climaxed into each other at the same time. He fell on top of Lacus shortly after, pulling out of her sheath as he slid off of her body and underneath the sheets.

"God, that felt good. I'll never have anything as good or exciting as what we just did…" Kira whispered.

"You could say that again…but look at the time…it's almost 3:30." Lacus whispered back.

"Goodnight, sweetie." He told her, his eyes closing themselves involuntarily as he fell asleep.

"Same to you." She said back, turning around and falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

**VM: And that's it.**

**Athrun: Wow, that was hot.**

**Cagalli: Should we really be peeking on them, Athrun?**

**Athrun: Hmmm…probably not.**

**Cagalli: What am I going to do with you? **

**VM: I think I'll get this under control…anyway, R&R, all! See you later!**


End file.
